La última oportunidad
by Painalli
Summary: Algo extraño ha ocurrido con Levi. La primera noche después de lo ocurrido en la pelea de Eren y Annie, tiene un sueño de lo más extraño. ¡Su equipo sigue con vida! Pero esto podría ser algo más que un sueño. Cada vez que duerme, se transporta a una realidad distinta. Deberá elegir si quiere vivir en un mundo con esperanza... o con su equipo. Con Petra. Será su última oportunidad.
1. Sanos y salvos

La primera impresión al verla fue la perdida de oxigeno. No podía respirar, era imposible. _«—¿Imposible? Imposible es que ella esté... —»_

— _Viva._ —susurró, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

«Viva» era la única manera de definir a Petra Ral, quien, con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo y el cabello color calabaza resplandeciendo como oro bajo el sol, servía comida caliente en los respectivos platos de sus compañeros. Entonces dirigió su mirada estupefacta hacia ellos. Gunter, Erd y Auruo. Los tres reían y parecían divertirse a costa de Petra, quien luchaba por reprimir una sonrisa; cerca de ellos estaban otros soldados a los que, francamente, no recordaba haberlos visto jamás.

Sólo tenía cabeza para los cuatro miembros de su escuadrón. Se movían felices, incluso relajados. Como si la titán hembra nunca se hubiese cruzado en su camino, como si ninguna herida les perturbara o molestara, como si... nunca hubiesen muerto.

Pero era imposible. Él personalmente miró los cadaveres de su escuadrón, incluso quitó el escudo de la chaqueta de Petra para...

— _Estoy enloqueciendo._ —se reprimió, llevandose una mano a la adolorida cabeza. El rostro se le puso pálido como la cal y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desconcierto y dolor. Adolecer a Levi no era tarea sencilla, pues era un hombre con impulsos y deseos muy bien controlados; ver a su propio equipo sin vida en el bosque fue algo duro, pero siguió adelante. Lo toleró, lo superó. Pero esto era algo completamente diferente; estaban vivos y contentos frente a él, bastante cerca para tocarlos si así lo quería. ¿Cómo podía manejar eso?

Y el tiempo no se detenía, como solía suceder en sueños. Un brazo pesado y cargado de confianza cayó sobre sus hombros, apretándolo contra un cuerpo firme, suave y algo más alto que él. A su lado, Hanji sonreía como una idiota.

— _¿Ya te despertaste, enano?_ —como siempre, su voz destilaba burla.

— _De no ser así, no estaría de pie y con los ojos abiertos, cuatro ojos._ —contraatacó Levi por puro instinto. Estaba tan acostumbrado a responder con ácidos y sarcásticos comentarios a la castaña que por un momento olvidó la desconcertante escena. Su compañera lo observó con una sonrisa medianamente suave, sin perder del todo la energía.

— _Veo que estás mejor._ —dijo.— _Con la fiebre que te dio y los días que estuviste dormido, creí que tu cerebro acabaría por fundirse. Pero parecer recordar el sarcasmo. Es buena señal._ —asintió seriamente, como si aprobara su conducta.

Esto desencadenó una multitud de preguntas en la mente de Levi. ¿Cuál fiebre? ¿En verdad durmió durante días? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con la repentina aparición de su escuadrón? De nuevo perdió el color del rostro, y no pudo evitar tambalearse. Una mano cobijó su espalda y le dio un punto firme del cual apoyarse; habría agradecido a Hanji de no ser porque esa mano era muy pequeña para pertenecer a la loca de los titanes. Se trataba de Petra, quien lo miraba con una disimulada preocupación en los ojos ambarinos.

— _Capitán, ¿se encuentra bien?_

Su voz sonaba tan real como toda ella. La mano en su espalda y el brillo del sol sobre su cuerpo; cada curva y sombra en Petra parecía real. Creía que si extendía una mano sobre ella e intentaba acariciar la fina línea de su quijada, sólo sentiría un vaho de aire, y entonces su imagen desaparecería. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó estatica en su sitio con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa. Nadie había visto actuar así al líder del escuadrón de reconocimiento, y quizás por esa razón todo mundo guardó silencio.

_«— Es real. —»_

Imposible pero cierto. Era sorprendente lo suave que podía ser la piel de una persona; no recordaba haber acariciado nunca a alguien de esa manera, y menos aún a Petra. No a la única mujer de su escuadrón. No es que antes lo hubiese pensado, se dijo al apartarse de ella y recuperar el aliento, pero mantener las distancias con el único miembro femenino era en realidad una obligación. Las malinterpretaciones se daban con frecuencia y no podía darse el lujo de tener esas distracciones. Además, Petra era sólo Petra. Como siguiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, la joven mujer retrocedió y levantó una pequeña taza con un líquido humeante en su interior. Café de primera mano, de ese que preparaba ella cada mañana. Los astutos ojos del capitán se levantaron al firmamento y al astro dorado que iba tomando fuerza poco a poco en el horizonte. No podía ser muy tarde.

— _¿Por qué estamos al aire libre?_ —preguntó, curioso, mientras aceptaba la taza de café y le daba un sorbo. No se creía a sí mismo capaz de preguntar algo como "¿Cómo es que están vivos?", por lo que tendría que averiguarlo de una manera más sutil. Para su sorpresa, varias risas se escucharon atrás, allá donde Gunter, Erd y Auruo seguían desayunando. Incluso Petra tuvo que reprimir una risita con la mano. A su lado, Hanji empezó a repartir insultos.— _¿Qué?_

— _Bueno, es que..._ —comenzó Petra, siendo interrumpida por la superior.

— _¡Eso ha sido una completa equivocación en la administración!_

— _Pero la administración también es cosa suya, capitana._ —era Erd.

— _¡Silencio! ¿Acaso quieren dar vueltas alrededor del campamento?_

— _¿Hanji ha dejado nuestro escuadrón al aire libre por un error de administración?_ —preguntó Levi, más sorprendido que molesto. Era algo tan extraño que merecía la pena preguntarlo.— _¿Por qué no sólo nos enviaste a un edificio vacío? Con la limpieza y el orden adecuado, podría servir como base._

Y se hizo el silencio.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, todos lo miraron con extrañeza. Reaccionando de manera instintiva, Levi se puso a la defensiva. Recordaba miradas similares unos años atrás, cuando los cadetes descubrían que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, aquel de alto rango que los dominaría día y noche, medía 1.60 m. Su mirada se volvió helada como un témpano de hielo, y con la formalidad de quien no acepta volver a repetir una pregunta, dejó la taza en manos de Hanji, sin mirarla, y movió los brazos hacia detrás de la espalda. Era la posición de un capitán. La posición del superior Levi, buscando una respuesta.

La primera en desvanecer la estupefacción de su cara, fue Petra.

— _Señor, los edificios más cercanos están en condiciones peligrosas, no es seguro habitarlos por ahora._ —explicó lentamente, arrastrando las palabras.— _La única alternativa era dormir a la interperie. Desafortunadamente, por un error de administración_ —evitó en todo momento la mirada orgullosa de Hanji—_, no pudimos retroceder a Trost. Tuvimos que mantener nuestra posición actual aquí, en el exterior, y..._

— _Espera._ —exigió Levi con severidad. Petra guardó silencio de inmediato.

Bajo la tranquila y casi indiferente mirada del superior, había un caos absoluto. ¿Retroceder a Trost? ¿El exterior? Eso sólo podía significar que estaban afuera del Muro Rose. Una expedición. Necesitó de todo su férreo control para no demostrar lo mareado que se sentía, pero la palidez no podía ocultarla, causando una mirada de preocupación en Petra. ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido eso? Era ya bastante malo creer que estaba enloqueciendo al ver a su escuadrón con vida, pero perder la cabeza en medio de una expedición era la última cosa que hubiese querido en el mundo. Eso pondría muchas vidas en peligro. Debía comprender la situación antes de que su ignorancia llevara a los soldados a la muerte. Al pesar en esto, volvió a mirar a los hombres que ahora desayunaban sin mucho entusiasmo; parecían especular sobre su malestar. Sus rostros familiares... no podía soportar la idea de verlos morir otra vez.

— _No recuerdo mucho._ —admitió en voz baja, de manera que sólo Hanji y Petra pudieran oírlo. Los otros comenzaron a perder el interés cuando creyeron ver al serio Levi de siempre. El pelinegro observó a ambas mujeres con la mayor indiferencia que fue capaz.— _Es probable que se deba a la fiebre._ —añadió, aunque ni siquiera recordaba dicha fiebre.

— _No me sorprendería._ —comentó Hanji con aquella expresión de conocimiento que, aunque tonta, resultaba muy confiable en batalla y en las investigaciones sobre titanes.— _La fiebre que te dio fue muy peligrosa, debías tener una infección muy fuerte para delirar así. Los otros también se enfermaron, pero de manera más superficial. Tu... estuviste cerca de la muerte._ —explicó sin tapujos, lo cual Levi agradeció.

— _Ya veo._ —murmuró él, aunque en el fondo seguía con preguntas sin respoder. Una fiebre, por mala que fuera, no podía hacerlo imaginar meses completos de caos. Eren, la titán hembra, Annie, la muerte de su escuadrón. ¿Acaso todo eso fue un simple delirio causado por una fiebre? No podía creerlo, por más que lo intentara. Y aún cuando él era el tipo de hombre que se enfrenta a las situaciones más extremas con una mirada de indiferencia, no podía dejar de temblar. _«— Estamos dentro del Muro María... y todos están relajados. No parece una expedición. —»._

Ciertamente, no sentía que estuviese en una. Durante las expediciones, por más valor, coraje y entrega que mostrara un soldado, siempre había el temor y la alarma constante de hayarse en territorio de titanes. Nadie dormía tranquilo en el exterior. Y eso lo hizo sospechar de algo que le estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Miró a Petra como el día que la vio sin vida contra ese árbol, conteniendo una multitud de emociones porque así era como un líder debía actuar.

— _Petra._ —la llamó, y ella respondió con una sonrisa. Su mirada brillante le brindó un poco de paz interior para pronunciar las siguientes palabras:— _¿El Muro María... ha sido sellado?_

* * *

¡Hola! Wow, dos fics en un día. Bueno, no está tan mal. Ciertamente éste será más largo que "Las alas de la libertad", o al menos eso espero. Sobre que tan constante actualizaré ambos fics, no lo sé. Éste en particular es más sencillo para mi, tengo una idea más clara de lo que haré y a más de uno dejaré con cara de "¿WTF?"(?), sólo no me maten, en locura me parezco mucho a Hanji xD

Sin más, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Habrá mucho drama y acción aquí.


	2. Un paso adelante

Nunca hicieron la expedición que llevaría a Eren a convertirse en titán para combatir a la titán hembra, mejor conocida como Annie. Lo único que se le ocurría a Levi que pudiera explicarlo, sería que tal vez Annie Leonheart nunca salió del Muro Sina; no buscó a Eren ni a la destrucción de la humanidad. Todo siguió su curso, lo que le permitió a la Tropa de reconocimiento dar pasos agigantados hacia el exterior. Hubo pequeñas expediciones, las cuales se situaban en torno al Muro Rose; era lo más parecido a una cuarentena de titanes que Levi pudiera imaginarse. Cuando hubo territorio seguro, finalmente Eren salió. Aquel titán de quince metros fue una ayuda fundamental para retomar el Muro María; varias estrategias de Armin Arlett ahorraron tiempo, recursos y vidas humanas. El enorme agujero que permitía el ingreso a los titanes se minimizó en un 70%.

La primera vez que Levi lo vio, montado sobre su caballo, le recordó a una fea cicatriz. Las reparaciones no eran refinadas ni elegantes, como las constucciones de las principales ciudades dentro de los otros dos muros, pero debían ser mucho más fuertes y resistentes en contra de titanes. La grieta que relucía aún después de las constantes reparaciones, era como un recordatorio de la inmensa herida que se formó no solo en la pared de piedra, sino en la vida de muchas personas.

Como era de esperar, para llegar a tales avances se tuvo que hacer grandes sacrificios.

La primera operación para hacer un perimetro seguro en el afuera se llevó a una gran cantidad de soldados. Erwin parecía reacio a tocar el tema. Sin embargo, había algo que Levi no pudo ignorar conforme recorría el reconquistado Muro María... habían muchos más reclutas de los que recordaba. Nunca aquella tropa tuvo tantos hombres y mujeres.

Viendo su mirada confusa, cuando se disponían a subir en el pequeño elevador hacia la cima de la última muralla, Petra sonrió.

— _Se reclutaron cuando escucharon los planes que teníamos para este muro._ —explicó con suavidad, llamando su atención. Levi la observó como si hubiese olvidado que estaba ahí, aunque desde que despertó en el campamento horas atrás, tenía una consciencia perfecta de su presencia.— _Se suponía que era un secreto. El comandante Erwin no quería que la gente perdiera la esperanza después de la primera operación, que era por sí misma una de las partes más difíciles. Pero a alguien se le ocurrió hablar..._ —su sonrisa se volvió más cálida, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro. Él levantó una ceja y, cuando ella notó que se había quedado callada de pronto, soltó una risa nerviosa.— _Fue sorprendente la reacción de los graduados, quienes eligieron la Tropa de reconocimiento por encima de las otras dos. Incluso hubo quienes rechazaron la Policía militar para venir aquí. Todos querían formar parte de esto. Ver... el horizonte._

Justo cuando lo decía, la luz del atardecer bañó su rostro, convirtiendo sus ojos en brillantes piedras de ámbar. Recordó que algún día Erd y Auruo discutían sobre el nombre de Petra, debatiendo sobre su procedencia. Al final, Gunter les explicó que significaba "Piedra" en griego. Sí, era como ver una gema.

La tarde era fresca y la brisa mecía los cabellos de los soldados sobre el muro. Lentamente, Levi siguió la dirección de su mirada. El horizonte. Era algo que pocas veces había visto con tanta paz. Le dio un vuelco al corazón, como si la costumbre lo impulsara a mantener las manos sobre el equipo de maniobras. La joven a su lado pudo notarlo, y reprimiendo el impulso de tocarlo, sólo dijo:

— _Capitán, estoy aquí._

Fueron las palabras indicadas para relajarle los músculos, aunque no de inmediato. Miró hacia sus propias manos.

— _¿Qué tan cerca estamos, Petra?_ —preguntó hacia su subordinada, quien comprendió a qué se refería. Los orbes ambarinos se volvieron rígidos y serios, aún con vista al exterior.

— _Lo suficiente._ —murmuró.— _Aún nos falta mucho por avanzar. La humanidad no puede decir que ha ganado al fin sobre los titanes, pues nuestras vidas siguen dependiendo de estos muros. Sin embargo..._ —su voz bajó una octava.— _Sin embargo, yo creo que la luz que se puede ver aquí, tan cerca del exterior, es la esperanza que todos los soldados necesitan. Creo que finalmente tenemos una oportunidad._

Levi dejó que el susurro del viento los acariciara unos minutos. Observar la magnitud de aquel avance, la forma en como el sol pintaba las interminables curvas de los árboles, las montañas y cada desnivel del suelo, era un espectáculo que incluso para una persona como él, resultaba difícil no impregnarse de emoción. Pero ya en alguna ocasión lo había dicho; las emociones eran para aquellos poétas afortunados dentro de las murallas. La belleza era un lujo al que ni él ni ningún otro capitán o comandante podían aspirar.

Cuando la muchacha pensó que la conversación había llegado a su fin, él hizo eco de sus pensamientos.

— _Mirar esto es una distracción para mi._ —confesó. Sí, sonaba a una confesión, a algo que no debería decir a nadie. Al tipo de secreto que sólo le confiaría a alguien como Petra. Ella lo observó fijamente.— _Hay cosas que hacer._

La noche llegaría pronto y sería entonces el momento ideal para seguir con las reparaciones del muro. Su trabajo era, basicamente, el de un guardaespaldas activo. Los titanes rondaban esa zona como moscas cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto, pues aunque todos los constructores subían a la muralla a descansar, ellos parecían querer derrumbar sus grandes esfuerzos. Ahí es donde entraban ellos.

Mantener a las bestias a raya era quizás una de las peores tareas de un soldado, pero lo poco que faltaba para sellar completamente la puerta principal era motivación suficiente. Muchos morían, pero casi todos lo hacían con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Esa noche sería decisiva para la humanidad. Entre los cálculos de Armin, que había sido pedido exclusivamente por Hanji, existía la optimista posibilidad de terminar todo esa misma noche.

Por supuesto, aún estaba el asunto de los titanes que aguardaban en el interior, buscando inutilmente algún humano al cual devorar. Matarlos sería la exquisita venganza que todos los soldados esperaban, incluso los de altos rangos, si bien no lo decían en voz alta. No por ocio ni falta de tiempo, ni siquiera por pereza o irreflexión, muchos subían a la muralla cerca del creúsculo. Un vistazo al mundo interior y exterior era la motivación más satisfactoria de todas para continuar peleando, aún a costa de sus propias vidas. La existencia nunca fue tan dulce.

Levi no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, lo que su cuerpo le indicaba que era verdad, pero su mente no podía procesar. Él venía de un sitio donde la desesperanza era pan de cada día, donde las lágrimas, los gritos y la decepción consumían poco a poco a la humanidad restante.  
Quería tocarlo... todo ese glamur, toda la belleza. Quería romper las reglas y empezar a confiar.

¿Desde cuando un sueño complido podía doler tanto? Se negaba a creer que las cosas pudieran ser tan sencillas. Aunque el viento en la cara y el olor a pino le dijera que eso no era un sueño, las risas de sus compañeros al bromear, los cánticos de algunos borrachos y las fantasías susurradas en oídos amorosos le parecían irreales.

Y al final cayó la noche, y la promesa no dicha de un mejor futuro actuó como un revitalizante para los constructores y soldados, que trabajaron juntos para acabar por fin con esto.

El equipo de Levi lideraba a otros cuatro, hallandose del lado exterior del muro, donde los titanes eran mucho más impredecibles.

A diferencia de las expediciones ordinarias, ese era un trabajo en equipo colosal. Había muchas personas saltando de un lado a otros, pero tomando en cuenta la cantidad de titanes que seguían conscientes para devorarlos, era lo más indicado. Ni siquiera la falta de sol impidió que titanes anormales de quince metros comenzaran a correr hacia la reciente "cicatriz", como decidió llamarla el capitán de ojos grises.  
En un despliegue de velocidad, precisión y fuerza, un solo salto bastó para impulsar a Levi y acabar con el gigante en espirales brillantes. Algunos novatos lo observaron con fascinación, mientras otros preferían centrar su atención en los aterradores titanes faltos de alguna extremidad; no faltaba aquel que se dejara consumir por el miedo y fallaba con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

Petra, que estaba justo encima de la "cicatriz" y luchaba codo a codo con Erd, fue la primera en verlo. Un muchacho no mayor de dieciseis años pelirrojo y pecoso calculó mal su disparo con las ganzúas y a poco estuvo de caer en manos de un titán de doce metros. Sin embargo, ella fue más rápida y le cortó la mano a la bestia. El niño sufrió una mala caída en tierra firme, pero no se rompió nada.

Por otro lado, Petra no tuvo la misma suerte. A veces no se trataba de cuanta atención pusieran en el combate, a veces la inercia, la física misma, los deseos e intenciones (si es que tenían) de los titanes... todo figuraba una diferencia que marcaba la vida o la muerte.  
En esa ocasión, la suerte quiso que Petra cayera en la mano restante del titán al que mutiló.

Erd gritó su nombre, Gunter y Auruo ni siquiera estaban cerca. Nadie parecía percatarse de la delicada situación que vivía la mujer, a la cual le zumbaban los oídos y la sangre en las manos atrapadas le latía dolorosamente. Que mal aliento tenían esas cosas. Que húmedas y calientes podían ser sus bocas. Que fuerza podían poseer en una sola mano. Que mirada vacía podían llegar a tener.

Sus ojos desorbitados se movieron en dirección a un pequeño destello plateado por encima de la monstruosa cabeza. La fuerza ejercida en torno a su cuerpo fue suficiente para provocarle el peor dolor de su vida. Unos segundos después era liberada y caía al suelo. La sangre que levitó fugáz en el aire, cayó a sus zapatos y los impregnó de vapor.

No podía moverse sin sentir un ardiente dolor que le calaba los huesos.

— _¡Petra! ¡Petra!_ —escuchó gritos a lo lejos, probablemente de Erd y Auruo. Debían tener serios problemas si no podían acercarse más.  
La mirada de la joven se clavó en la bóveda estrellada que era el firmamento. Pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ciertamente no lo entendía. Por un instante, todo parecía ir muy bien. La felicidad, la esperanza, la victoria. Todo era ahora tan insipido como el vinagre. Pero debía estar contenta, se recriminó, porque su muerte no sería en vano. Incluso si otro titán la alzaba en vilo y la devoraba, el niño pecoso de antes podría vivir un día más para ver a la humanidad vitorear su nombre.

Pero la sombra que descendió junto a ella era casi tan pequeña como su propio cuerpo. Eclipsando la brillante manta de diamantes, el capitán Levi se inclinó hacia ella inspeccionando el daño. A simple vista, su expresión era la misma de siempre, pero a esa distancia y conociendolo como lo hacía, supo que algo era diferente.

Vio en él desesperación y tortura.

Estaba tan cansada que no pudo pensar más en eso. En su lugar, permitió que la agridulce anestesia de su cuerpo para con su mente la indugera en un profundo sueño. Necesitaba desesperadamente la inconsciencia, pues entonces no soportaría que nadie, ni siquiera Levi, la tocara.

* * *

¡Ay, mil gracias a todos los que me leen! No pensé que tuviera tantos lindos reviews en tan poco tiempo *-*

**AR, GirlShifffer, Galeidi, Master Lady:** Muchas gracias de leer, me alegra que les haya gustado. ¡No dejen de leer! Les prometo que se pondrá más interesante~

**Valee:** Ahm... no puedo dar spoiler, pero digamos que soy un poco mala con Levi. No puedo ponerle todo color de rosa xD

**Maddie:** Jajaja es posible que no entiendas muy bien hasta el tercer capítulo, pero al menos quedó en claro que Levi está igual de perdido que el lector(?) xD jaja. Espero impresionar a todos.

De nuevo gracias por leer. Ayer me quedé sin internet así que pude dejar de lado las distracciones y escribir el segundo capítulo.


	3. ¿Sueño o pesadilla?

La pelea duró alrededor de una hora, hasta que los titanes, incluso los más fuertes, acabaran en el suelo muertos. Tres soldados murieron esa noche, dejando a sus amigos y compañeros un lapso de tiempo considerable para llorar sus muertes. Un tiempo precioso, debía decir. No era común poseer la libertad de llorar sobre un caído, de recordar todos sus mejores momentos. A pesar del pequeño luto en las filas de novatos, había una nueva emoción en el ambiente.

El muro estaba a punto de ser sellado.

Todos, incluso Hanji y Mike, aguardaban impacientes a que empezara la verdadera victoria de la humanidad. Era una cuenta regresiva colectiva, que se esparcía como el fuego sobre un campo de trigo. Todos esperaban, menos un soldado.

La mayoría de los heridos ignoraban el dolor tan solo para vivir el momento de extásis, pero Levi era muy estricto con sus subordinados respecto a cuidar su salud. Inflexible hacia cualquier capricho por más comprensible que éste pudiera ser, apartó a Petra de todos los demás y la mantuvo quieta aún cuando ella despertó. Un médico atendía sus lesiones, las cuales consistían en su mayoría en fracturas y alguno que otro desgarre muscular. Ninguna hemorragia interna. Simulando estar cansado, se dejó caer al lado de la muchacha, guardando para sí mismo el suspiro de alivio.

— _Debería descansar, capitán._ —recomendó Petra sin levantar la cabeza, tan sólo mirandolo con un par de ojos que bajo la escasa luz de las farolas, lucían opácos. Debía recordar que sólo estaba débil, no... muerta. La imagen de sus compañeros sin vida seguía atormentandolo, se hubiese tratado de un sueño o no. Respiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.— _¿Por qué?_

— _Preferiría que quedara una persona senzata por aquí._ —fue su única respuesta, que rígida y algo ronca, incomodó al médico. Por su parte, el hombre proporcionaba a Petra de grandes cantidades de anestesia, pues sólo de esa forma podía atender sin interrupciones las fracturas que sufrió. Requeriría reposo y tranquilidad, lo cual sería un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta el largo camino que atravesarían para volver a Rose. No quería perderla de vista ni un solo momento; no quería ser el soldado dormido que no viera venir a los titanes. No quería ser el que estuvo ausente mientras sus compañeros morían.

Y, como si la joven pudiera percibir la angustia de su superior, zanjó el tema con una larga anécdota de los últimos días. Su versión de las misiones, los viajes y las peleas era siempre sensible y fresco, como si no pudiera evitar ver siempre el lado positivo de las cosas. Detallaba las bromas de Erd y hacía muecas de disgusto al mencionar las recientes torpezas de Auruo; reflexionaba sobre los sabios consejos de Gunter y soñaba en voz alta sobre lo que esperaba encontrar al volver a casa. Mencionó a su padre y cuanto lo extrañaba.

Si Levi tuvo alguna mínima posibilidad de participar en la conversación, murió cuando ella le hizo recordar la carta que jamás leyó, la mirada esperanzada del hombre que tanto parecía admirarlo. El que confiaba en que protegería a su hija.

Fuera el cansancio, el estrés o la culpa, algo adormeció al capitán. Lo sedó como una potente droga. Y de un momento a otro, estaba durmiendo.

* * *

La oscuridad era tan densa y fría que le calaba los huesos. Alrededor sólo había un abismo de vacío y más oscuridad, de una incertidumbre que le puso los pelos de punta. Quizo gritar, pelear y gruñir, hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para librarse del tormentoso silencio. Pero nada salía de sus labios sellados como las flores en invierno. Respiraba con una lentitud desesperante. Tan sólo quería inhalar profundamente, abrir los ojos y extender las manos hacia cualquier cosa material y tangible. Sintió lo que en mucho tiempo no había sentido, ni siquiera a causa de los titanes: miedo.

Se trataba de un miedo básico, natural. El de los viejos instintos. Aquel que te desarma y te recuerda tu mortalidad.

Y Levi no disfrutaba recordar que, sin importar nada, seguía siendo humano. Fingir que era de piedra y que podía con cualquier situación había sido su mejor arma y escudo hasta el momento. Pero ya no tenía a quien mentirle. No tenía motivos para decir que estaba bien luego de ver a las personas más importantes para él morir a manos de una zorra con motivos que le importaban una mierda. ¡No estaba bien! ¡No lo estaba! Necesitaba gritarlo, desgarrarse la voz en el intento.

Pero su cuerpo seguía reacio a moverse.

Quizás todo aquello fuese una señal de que estaba equivocado. Tal vez necesitaba calmarse, retomar la fría objetividad. Debía pensarlo, ¿no? Petra estaba viva, igual que Gunter, Erd y Auruo. Igual que los otros soldados. Las cosas iban bien, él deliraba por una estúpida fiebre. Sin importar las heridas y los malos recuerdos, la humanidad por fin recobraría la tercera parte que le fue arrebatada. Por fin tendrían esperanza y verían el exterior como algo más que una lejana fantasía.

Y cuando pensó que podía aceptar esa realidad, una voz explotó contra su oído y lo hizo abrir los ojos.

* * *

— _¡LEVI!_ —resonó el eco de una voz "femenina" a su lado. La reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo, pero clavaría alfileres bajo las uñas antes de admitirlo. Hanji Zöe no era de esas mujeres con la virtud del silencio y la discreción. El corazón le retumbó con violencia cuando la vió sobre su cara con los anteojos blancos debido al reflejo de la luz. Era como un...

— _Anormal._ —musitó, irritado. En su cara se plasmó la mejor expresión de molestia que le fue capaz de mostrar; si aquellas miradas fueran como las armas de fuego, no quedaría mucho de Hanji por mutilar con las manos.— _¿Por qué demonios me despiertas así?_ —se llevó una mano al cabello negro y masajeó las adoloridas sienes.

Por extraño que parezca, Hanji lo observó sin decir nada, como si algo en su comportamiento la hubiese sorprendido. En cierto modo, había cierta satisfacción en su mirada, como la calidez de quien ha esperado algo importante. Levi, por otro lado, acentuaba más y más el desconcierto en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con esa loca? Tal vez estaba contenta porque se le bajara la fiebre. Teniendo en cuenta esa posibilidad, suavizó la expresión y sólo la apartó un poco mientras se levantaba de la cama.

— _Deja de mirarme así, cuatro-ojos._ —inquirió con impaciencia.

Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor, pero su temperatura era normal. Si la posición del sol no mentía, debía ser cerca de medio día. ¿Por qué demonios lo dejaron dormir hasta tarde? Había un itinerario que cumplir. Después de la batalla en el Muro María y el final de la construcción de la "cicatriz", su papel como líder le exigiría muchos viajes y reuniones. Las horas del día ya no serían suficientes y necesitaría renovar su equipo de maniobras y el de los demás si no quería ningún inconveniente. Ah, si. Necesitaba visitar a Petra. Probablemente debía estar reposando, como cualquiera que hubiera sufrido heridas de tal magnitud. Si la encontraba de pie, mataría al médico. Mientras su mente organizaba tales pensamientos y creaba otros tantos para rendir al máximo, su cuerpo se encargaba de vestir apropiadamente, sin importarle la presencia de Hanji. Esa mujer era algo muy parecido a una hermana... una muy poco femenina y a la que no soportaba pero, ¿qué más da?

— _Espero que todo mundo esté despierto._ —advirtió mientras se ponía una camisa limpia y se anudaba su típico pañuelo al cuello.

— _Lo están._

—_ Y más vale que hayan limpiado todo._— añadió, colocandose un saco negro sobre los hombros.— _Maldita sea, es medio día._

— _Lo han hecho._

— _Bien. Empezaré haciendo una inspección rápida al lugar, después tengo que ponerme al corriente con Erwin. Anoche me quedé dormido y de nuevo no recuerdo casi nada._ —chasqueó la lengua, más irritado que nunca por verse en desventaja debido a su pésima memoria. ¿Desde cuando olvidaba todo de un día para otro? Sea como sea, al ponerse las botas, estaba listo para partir. Pasó por alto la mirada confusa de Hanji.— _Pero antes veré a Petra. Es tan capaz de ponerse de pie con esas lesiones que no quiero imaginar lo que..._

— _Levi..._ —interrumpió la castaña con asombro. Él la observó a regañadientes y, cuando descubrió en ella una mueca de angustia, sintió algo húmedo y pesado caer hasta el fondo de su estómago.— _¿Estás...? ¿Tú...? Es que tal vez, puede ser..._ —no podía hablar, no encontraba las palabras. Sus hombros estaban caídos y todo optimismo anterior desapareció de la nada.— _Levi._ —repitió, esta vez con seriedad. Y él supo que no quería escucharla. Las siguientes palabras quedaron amortiguadas por el zumbido en su cabeza, pero podía leerle los labios.— _Petra está muerta, igual que los demás. No sobrevivieron en el bosque. Está muerta._

Lo repitió una y otra vez, como si el siniestro mensaje no pudiera llegar a la consciencia del capitán. Y en cierto modo era así.

No podía entenderlo, sólo podía salir de esa habitación y enfrentarse con decénas de miradas apenadas. A mocosos a los que no quería ver ni en pintura, a hombres de los que no quería su lástima. A un mundo donde, al parecer, el curso del tiempo seguía sin dar tregua a los caídos, sin piedad ni compación. Salió del edificio y descubrió lo que ya sospechaba. Seguía dentro del Muro Sina. El caos reinaba y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar.

En ese mundo enfermo, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sólo tenía a Erwin y a Hanji; sólo ellos podrían entender lo que sentía. ¿Pero cómo ellos podrían suplir a los otros cuatro? ¿Cómo acabar con la soledad? Había estado tan cerca... pudo tocarlos. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Pero no había tiempo para descubrirlo.

Estuviera donde estuviera, siempre habían cosas importantes que hacer. Su posición le impedían mostrar cuan confundido y atemorizado estaba. Nadie imaginaba que el capitán Levi pudiera sentir tales emociones. Y debía mantenerlo de esa manera; sus sentimientos debían seguir siendo un curioso mito entre los novatos. Después de todo, su imaginación al soñar era mucho más activa de lo que supuso alguna vez. Pero ahora que estaba despierto, debía dejar atrás los lamentos y empezar a ver por el futuro del mundo real. Ahí donde aún podía salvar a alguien.

Ni bien encontró a Eren, Armin y Jean, supo que algo bueno había hecho. Al menos esos mocosos habían hecho la limpieza como era debido. A Ackerman no se le daba tan bien limpiar, o quizás sólo deseaba mantener una fina capa de polvo en venganza contra su maltrato hacia Eren. A esas alturas la opinión de una novata le daba igual, especialmente si era ella la principal culpable de su lesión en la pierna. Al recordarlo, el dolor inmediatamente lo abordó con molestia, obligandolo a sentarse; cuando lo hacía, Mikasa se detuvo a su lado y observó algo inusual en él.

— _Capitán._ —dijo para llamar su atención. Irritado hasta por el esfuerzo de tener que mirarla, Levi suspiró.

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Ha salido a una expedición usted solo?_

La pregunta sorprendió tanto al pelinegro, que no supo si sentirse furioso por las estupideces de una novata, o preocupado por su salud mental. La miró sin dar crédito a lo que oía, y encontró en el rostro normalmente calmado un matiz de alarma.

— _No, ¿debería preocuparme de que considere salir usted sola, Ackerman?_ —replicó con sarcasmo. Si ella no fuera tan buen soldado, no le preocuparía en realidad que cometiera tal demencia.

— _No es eso._ —aclaró Mikasa con la misma expresión en el rostro. A la vez, señaló las manos del capitán.— _Han pasado días desde la última expedición. Las heridas superficiales de todo mundo se han curado. Sin embargo, sus manos se parecen a las de un soldado que ha combatido titanes recientemente. ¿Me equivoco, capitán? _

Levi ignoró el veneno en la voz de la joven. Sólo podía mirar la prueba irrefutable de que estaba volviendose loco. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? Ah, pero si era de ese modo, ¿por qué Ackerman también lo notó? No era posible para él haber combatido un titán después de la desastroza expedición de antes; incluso había abandonado temporalmente el equipo de maniobras y el uniforme porque no le servían de nada con la pierna herida. Pero las heridas de las manos no mentían, ya que eran los típicos "efectos secundarios" de combatir titanes. Finos cortes por aquí y por allá, cardenales y ampollas ahí donde se sujetaban las espadas.

Sólo recordaba una batalla... y fue en su sueño.

— "_Tal vez no fue un sueño."_ —dijo una suave pero extraña voz en su cabeza.— "_¿Qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, Levi? La última. ¿Harías las cosas bien?"_

* * *

¡Bien, hora de las explicaciones! Esto se vuelve cada vez más confuso y no quiero que se pierdan.

Sé que no escribí nada sobre las heridas en las manos de Levi en el capítulo anterior, y es un error fatal ¬¬ Sin embargo, creo que tiene sentido, ¿no? Usar eso equipos de maniobras en una pelea real debe tener algún efecto secundario en el cuerpo. Por otro lado, no, Levi no está drogado xD! Tal vez la última voz sea su consciencia o su Pepe Grillo(?)

¡Ahora con los comentarios! Debido a que son muchos, les responderé especialmente a aquellos que parecen tener alguna duda o puedo apoyarme en ellos para explicar algo más del fic. De todas maneras... en verdad aprecio mucho que me lean, hacía mucho que no escribía fics y es la primera vez que lo hago con Shingeki no Kyojin xD

GirlShifffer: Al final tenías razón, no hay que confiar mucho cuando todo se ve tan tranquilo. Lamento ser tan mala con Levi x'D

Valee: Lo mismo que arriba, lo siento, pero Levi es el tipo de personaje al que puedes maltratar mucho y sigue adelante. No le quiero dejar las cosas fáciles, y quizás así aprecie más lo que tiene. Por otro lado, ¡mil gracias a ti por leer! Es un placer que te guste lo que escribo. Jajaja y si, Petra siempre encuentra que la aplasten x'D

Galeidi: De que habrá LevixPetra lo habrá, pero un poco más sutil. Este fic es más centrado en Levi y su visión de las cosas, de sus compañeros y amigos. Pero también habrá momentos de romance. ¡No les sorprenda si ponto **Mikasa x Jean** en vez de Mikasa x Eren! No me cae Eren XD!

Maddie: Sí, su casa no puede estar muy lejos, pero digamos que aquí se desvían un poco de la trama original donde el objetivo era encontrar la casa de Eren. Ya que en esta historia Annie nunca se transformó en titán, no tienen manera de saber o sospechar sobre algo más importante que lo de sellar los muros.


End file.
